starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Arali
Arali'teksa (BBY 2- ) is a personal aide and mechanic, currently working under Tatooine representative to the Galactic Alliance, Erah'lien. She was rescued as recently as one year ago from Zorbo the Hutt, where she was enslaved as a serving girl and dancer at his main complex on Thyferra. An excellent mechanic, she is skilled in repair and upgrade of starfighter and capital class ships. There is some speculation that she may also be capable of swoop repair. She also has some skill as a gunner. Profile Personality On the happy go lucky side is a nice way to describe this young Twi'lek. She is open and approachable, often striking up conversations with strangers. Though she can be loyal to a fault, her naive nature makes her far to trusting to people on first meeting. Arali also has a fairly good memory for faces, and generally can identify people she has met fairly quickly. Physical Description The young Twi'lek woman that stands before you is on the tall end of the spectrum for many species. At a height of six and a half feet, she has little trouble seeing over the heads of many races. Her build, while slender, is toned with years of exercise and movement. Her skin is a rich shade of orange, except on her right arm which has tribal tattoos in dark brown ink. Small scars and the occasional bruise mar her otherwise perfect skin. Crimson coloured eyes observing the world around her. Twin headtails are held behind her head with simple black banding. A brown cap hugs her head tightly, openings allowing for her lekku, with a pair of silver-rimmed goggles sitting above her eyebrows. Over an off-white shirt with blue stripes along the sleeves is a tailored leather vest that is marked with scorches. Thick leather gloves, also scorch marked, cover the ends of the shirt sleeves. A heavy duty, multi-pouched belt wraps around her waist, tools dangling from various places. Camo green cargo pants are tucked into dark red-brown knee high steel toed boots. Biography Early Life (2 BBY - 11 ABY) Born on Ryloth, Arali’teksa was trained from a very young age as a dancer. Her memories of her family and life are very vague, though she does remember that they thought it was the best chance of getting off planet, and she was not the only one of her siblings to do so. Her skill in dance was average, but she excelled in acrobatics. Obedience was drilled into her, and she quickly learned that following orders was less painful than a beating. Growing Up on Thyferra (11 ABY - 18 ABY) At the age of 13 she was auctioned off to Zorbo the Hutt, it’s unclear if this was her family’s doing, or if she was kidnapped. At first, her job at the Hutt's palace on Thyferra consisted of serving while the older girls continued her training as a dancer. She has an excellent memory, which made her a favourite server, orders made with her always being returned exactly how they were given. Being fairly simple and docile made her less attractive than some of the more feisty females, and it was easy for her to fade into the background. Her curiosity regarding the ships that docked at the palace was noticed by some of the on-hand mechanics at Zorbo’s personal landing pad. The orange hue of her skin made her stand out in any hiding spot she choose, and for a while they simply pretended she wasn’t there while talking exceptionally loudly and holding out the tools they were talking about. After some time, one of the mechanics caught her tinkering with some left over ship pieces and misplaced tools. Her work, while inexperienced, showed promise. If she could learn simply by distance observation, she could easily apprentice. Once it was clear that no amount of shooing was going to get her to leave them alone, and soon she was visiting the dock every time her duties allowed. Some of the mechanics took a shining to their strange visitor, who was quickly starting to stand heads above some of them, and slowly but surely her abilities with repair grew (the occasional bribe of treats from the kitchens didn’t hurt either). Eventually, she had her own small tool box and gear set aside for her made up of unused and stray equipment. Starfighters were her passion, though there were far fewer of those than there were capital ships. At the same time, her popularity as a dancer was also peaking, meaning her time in the docks was severely limited. She had spent many years hiding her skill level, to avoid becoming the center of attention, but an injury to one of the other girls meant that she had to perform. Failing to dance well would surely mean a beating, so it was her only choice to dance as well as she could. That was her first mistake. Instead of only dancing just well enough to be entertaining, she let her emotions get the better of her. Frustration, though it permeated her core, had been repressed, as her childhood had dictated displaying such emotions would only lead to pain. The only time it was apparent was during her continued performances; her motions passionate and volatile. Such fevered, poignant movement from what was generally assumed to be a docile, calm slave, intrigued the Hutt and his entourage, and only made her more popular. It was during this time Arali began pining for a different life - one free from restrictions and only governed by her love of circuitry, grease, and metal. Something stirred in her, and she started to plan an escape. Smuggling herself onto a ship wouldn't be too hard, as she knew where most of the hidden maintenance access panels were on most vessels. Just hours before she was about to put her plan into action, she was sitting in the docks, discussing an engine repair with one of the mechanics. The ship she had chosen was a small freighter, carrying bacta destined for some of the Core Worlds. In her mind, she was going to spend as much time with these people, who were as close to family as she had, before she escaped. Freedom (18 ABY - Present) After this, not much is known, including the details of her escape from Thyferra. It is widely assumed that she spent a great deal of time recovering, both mentally and physically. She recently became the mechanic on board the Delorean, a Helix-class light freighter, and personal aide to Erah'lien. Due to recent events on Bespin, it would seem as though she is tied to the Maffi, though in what capacity is unknown. It would also appear that her former owner has taken out a bounty on her head. From the stipulation that she be alive and in relatively good condition, it can only be assumed that he wishes to continue his ownership of her. At present, Arali remains unaware of the spotlight now on her. Associations Allies * Erah'lien - The purple Twi'lek is her current boss, friend and mentor. Arali sees Erah'lien as her older sister. Acquaintances * J'yahn Tanner - A strange human Arali has recently been spending time with. Their relationship is unknown. Enemies * Zorbo the Hutt - Her former owner. Self proclaimed Master of Thyferra. Contacts Quotes "Modified SRB42 engines... modified AG-2G quad lazer cannons... Siep-Irol passive sensor antenna... This is really it, this is really the Millenium Falcon! I can't believe it! I'm standing in front of the Millenium Falcon. ...It's... beautiful." :- Arali describing the Millennium Falcon upon first seeing it. Logs Theme Songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6AvkyHCU7XU Ordinary Day by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Great_Big_Sea Great Big Sea http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_vgAMSmFmTo Smile by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vitamin_C_%28artist%29 Vitamin C Gallery Image:Arali1.jpg| Age 22, typical non-work gear Image:Arali_01-1.jpg| Age 22, mechanic gear Image:Arali kid 01-2.jpg| Age 16, server Category:Twi'leks Category:Independent characters Category:Characters Category:Maffi characters